


pieces

by Beibiter



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibiter/pseuds/Beibiter
Summary: you're a mess, broken into pieces . its not even marks job but somehow he mends the pieces. but he isnt supposed to





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is certainly a departure from my usual writing style

08.02.2017

I shiver when I stagger out of the club, the cold air hitting me with its full force. I stumble around disorientedly for a few steps before my tired eyes see the familiar sleek-black BMW that is parked just a few meters away.

My left eye twitches and I turn the other way, pulling my coat closer. It does little to protect my legs from the coldness.

I take another step and immediately a sharp pain shoots through my head. I hold my temple and close my eyes. I can't throw up now.

Hand still on my temple I hear the sound of footsteps and try to straighten up and get my limbs to work again. It doesn't work and instead my knees buckle and I fall to my feet pathetically. 

“Oh my god! Are you ok? Obviously not, wait...” I hear someone's nervous voice and then a pair of skinny arms holds me, trying to stabilize me. 

I look into Youngjae's wide and nervous eyes and then down at his hands that are under my armpits. 

“Are you ok? Should I call an ambulance?”

His voice makes my head ache and I try to wave my hand in a dismissive motion, but my body doesn't obey me and falls limply to my side again.

“Just call me a taxi”, I croak weakly and, seeing the doubt in his eyes, I add, “I'll tell him to take me straight home.”

He still doesn't look as if he truly trusts me, but he moves so that he is now holding me with one arm and uses his free hand to get out his phone.

“I'm at Hongdae right now...”

 

12.02.2017

I'm drunk again, but this time we're at Jackson's house. His parents have flown back to Hongkong to visit their relatives or something and, being a filial son, Jackson decided to throw a party.

Much to my amusement, Jinyoung is there with his new girlfriend and she looks as uptight and prude as I imagined her to be. The rumors were true after all. 

I chuckle to myself and down other shot. The potent liquid burns my throat and I stifle a cough. A hand pats my back softly and I snort when he uses it to cover my eyes, “Guess.”

“Jaebum, you're way too obvious”, I jokingly lament and turn around to kiss him.

 

13.02.2017

My father stops me when I sneak into the house. He must be on his way to work, wearing a dark suit and a grim expression. He grabs my arm and gives me a menacing look.

“You have some explaining to do.”

His voice is sharp and firm and definitive. I try to tear my arm away, but his grip is too strong.

“You're too old to be rebelling. We'll be talking about this when I come home.”

But I won't be there when he comes home.

 

14.02.2017

When I look at my phone again, there are seven missed calls from my mom and a dozen text messages. I scan through them and let out an annoyed sigh. Jaebum moves from under the sheets and I put my phone back on the nightstand and roll over to get out of bed.

 

15.02.2017 

I stagger out of a club again, leaning against the cold door to look at my phone, when someone steps into my line of vision.

“Come back home.”

Three words. One sentence. Must be the most I've ever heard him speak.

I pretend to look at my phone with great interest when I realize that it is dead. The screen is black and it doesn't react when I push the button.

“Fuck off”, I say to no one in particular, but I look up at him. 

“Your mom is worried.”

Strike. He hits my soft spot like no one else, rendering me immobile for a minute and I fight the tear that threaten to spill.

He knows that I will follow him and really, when the engine the engine of the BMW begins to purr like a dark feline, I'm sitting in the passenger seat, pretending to be in someone else's car.

It is quiet when we head home and I try my best to look out the window. It smells like laundry detergent and air freshener. I reek of smoke.

When we finally arrive, Mark gets out of the car and I hastily scramble after him. He opens the door with his key and lets me in. Without looking back, I run up the stairs as fast as my drunk body carries me and barricade myself in my room.

 

16.02.2017

I'm grounded not allowed to go to clubs, to bars or to any place that offers alcohol. Not even the grocery store. Father didn't even want to allow me to go to school, but Mom insisted on it.

They have also confiscated my phone.

 

22.02.2017

It's miserable. I am miserable.

 

24.02.2017

We're eating dinner for the sake of eating dinner together and Dad cuts through the steak with a disgusted expression. “It's not done”, he determines and Mom stands up to get his plate. “I'll put it in the oven for a bit longer”, she says with a cheerful voice and I look down at my own plate.

 

26.02.2017

Mark joins as for dinner this time. Mom tries to make conversation, but it sounds awkward and everyone notices. 

I never thought that he looked particularly handsome. His face had always been a bit too long, almost horse-like. His hairstyle is unflattering, too. I really don't understand what anyone would like about him.

He must have noticed me looking at him, because he looks up and our eyes meet.

I quickly look away an clench my fork.

 

04.03.2017

My teacher tattled on me. I arrive at home to see my Mom sitting on the sofa with the yellow pages.

“I'm looking for a tutor right now”, she explains with a stern expression. 

 

06.03.2017

The tutor is a girl called Jimin with red hair and a loud voice. I promise her to come back next time and vow to myself not to return.

 

10.03.2017

My mom is scolding me for not going to another tutoring session when Mark enters.

“What subjects?”, he asks and my Mom gets a hopeful glint in her eyes. That was one of the first things that she liked about him. He is smart. Graduated top of his class and got into a prestigious company. I don't want to be tutored by him. I refuse.

“Everything”, my mother sighs.

 

11.03.2017

I'm officially getting tutored by Mark. I don't like it. In fact, I despise it, but my Mom set an ultimatum. Either I agree or I can say goodbye to going out and my phone. Indefinitely.

I'm almost certain that I can endure a few hours of tutoring each week if it means getting my freedom back, but I reallydon't have the nerve to see this guy.

 

14.03.2017

It's my first tutoring session with Mark and my mom has high hopes. I'm in the kitchen pouring milk onto my cornflakes when I hear him entering the house. I have no intention of making this pleasant.

 

15.03.2017

“The omniscient narrator, as opposed to the limited narrator, knows everything that happens in the story...”

Mark continues explaining as I slurp the milk from the bowl. He must be annoyed but he doesn't show it. I still haven't gotten my phone back. I probably have to talk to my mom.

 

16.03.2017

“If you do well on the next exam, you can get your phone back.”

I smile triumphantly before my mom interjects with a caveat. “For one week.”

 

17.03.2017

Even though I know my mom is tricking me by constantly moving the goal-post, I have no choice but to agree. I really do want my phone back.

I make an effort to listen to Mark as inconspiculously as possible. For usually being a not really talkative person, he sure does talk a lot when teaching and I try not to roll my eyes every few seconds. At least he's relatively precise and I manage to store some information in my brain. 

The next exam should be easy to handle.

 

10.04.2017

Jaebum has girlfriend. I also have a D in my exam. I'm somewhere between resignation and fury when I head home. I open the door and Mark is sitting on the sofa indian style.

He looks at me and I roll my eyes.

“Just leave me alone”, I say and run up the stairs.

 

11.04.2017

I'm at a party stalking Jaebum and his new girlfriend. I know I shouldn't, but something about it ust bugged me. I mean, how fast did he move on? And what a downgrade, too. She's a midget with no fashion sense and a squeaky voice.

I sneaked out after I told my mom about the exam. She told me that she couldn't give me my phone, nor would she allow me to leave the house that weekend, after all I hadn't done well, but I had decided for myself that I deserved it.

I chug down my beer when someone sits down next to me and I roll my eyes.

“You're way too old for this”, I say, not looking at him. “Who even let you in?”

He doesn't say anything, but I can feel his stare.

“Did my mom send you? I'm not coming home!”

Ten minutes later, I'm sitting in a black BMW. I'm alternating between whining and cursing him.

“My parents hated you at first, they didn't even like you...”

He shows no reaction, just looks straight ahead at the road.

“And I hate you too. You're disgusting...”

No reaction.

“You'e probably just doing this to feel better about yourself, aren't you?”

His fingers grip the steering wheel and I know that I have found his sore spot.

“It's your fault, you know that. Yours, yours alone. My misery. Your misery. My parent's misery. It's all because of you. You're a disgusting-”

Suddenly, the tires screech and Mark pulls up to the curb, stopping the car. Someone behind us honks furiously. He's breathing hard and his eyes look dark.

“What?”, I taunt. “Are you gonna kill me, too?”

“Are you done?”

He sounds indifferent, as if he didn't show a reaction to my mocking just a few seconds ago, and turns to look at me.

For the first time in months I get a look of his face and it feels like getting the air knocked out of my lungs. Dark hair that messily covers his forehead, purple shadows under his eyes and sickly pale skin.  
It feels like I'm looking into a mirror.

“Are you done?”, he repeats and I nod. All my anger and fury and contempt and scorn has been reduced to pity.

 

12.04.2017

I didn't get a scolding neither from mom nor from dad, because Mark told them that he took me out to eat something. They look doubtful, but don't question it. Mark leaves before I can say anything.

 

13.04.2017

Mark doesn't come for our tutoring session and I'm nervous. Mom has my phone and I don't even know his number. Calling him isn't an option.

“Mom, mom”, I say when she comes home. “Did Mark say anything to you? He's not here.”

She gives me an incredulous look. “What do you mean he's not here?”

“Just look at your phone”, I urge and she puts down her bag to search for her phone. 

“Ah, here it is”, she says, squinting at the screen. “You're right. Mark texted me, saying that he won't be able to tutor you the next few weeks. Says he has a big project at work.”

I run up the stairs and cry into my pillow out of frustration.

 

20.04.2017

Mark still hasn't come, but it doesn't matter. I'm sitting at my desk with my glasses on, revising biology. School. That's all I've been doing for the last week. Catching up on missed homework and preparing for exams. There's no way I'll drastically improve my grades by the end of the year, but I have to aim for a least some Cs and maybe Bs on my report card.

I made mom call Mark, but he didn't pick up and later sent a message apologizing. I don't know when I'll see him again. But I know that I have to apologize.

 

05.05.2017

I had another exam today and it went well. Mom told that Mark's project is coming to an end soon. I convinced her to give me the address of his work place and one day off.

 

08.05.2017

I'm standing in front of Mark's company. It looks impressive, modern and tall. I'm holding a cake in my hands. Chocolate with some writing on it that say 'congratulations'.

Then I see a familiar person exiting and I pick up my pace.  
“Mark!”

Our eyes meet.

 

20.05.2017

I got my exam back. I have a B. I'm not completely satisfied with it, but Mark takes me out for ice cream.

“You did well”, he praises me. “I'm sorry for not coming earlier and for going back on my promise of tutoring you.”

“Work was not the only reason, right?” My features contort into a pained expression. “My hurtful words probably played a part in that, too. I'm sorry.”

Mark gives me a small almost smile. “You were angry. I understand.”

“Still...”, I argue.

Mark laughs. “I probably wasn't that good a teacher anyway. Just by studying on your own you got a B.”

I laugh, too.

Now, that the conflict is resolved, the atmosphere is so much better.

 

10.06.2017

I've long got my phone back and permission to leave the house, but I barely make use of my newfound freedom apart from the time that I leave for the library to get some books.

Mark has returned to tutoring me and we spend roughly one hour each day going over study materials. He has promised that he's going to take my to a career counselor soon and even mom is excited for that.

 

12.06.2017

Mark is wearing his glasses and a suit. He went from work straight to our house to tutor me and it's weird to see him this dressed up. His dark hair is sleeked back, revealing his forehead. His face seems more manly now, showcasing his prominent nose and expressive eyes. His eyebrows are fierce and his jawline is sharp. 

While he's explaining, his adam's apple bobs up and down and I'm somehow fascinated by it.

“Are you even listening?” Mark's melodious voice cuts through my reverie.

“Pardon?” He's looking at me with a half annoyed, half amused expression.

“Obviously not.”  
I sink down in my seat. “I'm sorry”, I apoligize earnestly, but Mark just smiles, showing his gums, “We have to take a break anyways.”

He stands up and gives me his hand.

“Are you up for ice cream?”

 

14.06.2017

It's warm outside, but I'm wearing a formal outfit. Today, Mark and I are going to the career counselor. I'm excited, kind of. I also feel a bit nervous, but Mark is going to be there, so there's really now reason to be.

He picks me up in his black BMW and drives smoothly.I can't help but marvel at his side profile. The chiseled jaw and handsome features. 

“Do you have any specific questions, already?”, Mark asks, staring ahead at the car in front of us.

I smile at him. “No, not really. I'm just excited to find out more in general about the different prospects after school, but I think I'll probably have a few questions after he has explained everything, you know? Just things that come up during our talk.”

Mark smiles. “That's often the case. You shouldn't be nervous though.I know the guy who does it and he's good at his job.”

We continue chatting until we arrive at the building. Mark holds the door open for me and we enter. There are a few formalities but then we're led into an office with an older guy sitting behind his computer.

“Ah, Mr Tuan”, he greets upon seeing Mark. Then he spots me. “And your girlfriend? What can I do for you?”

Mark smiles and corrects him, “Mr Choi, that is my good friend Yerin. I'm just here to accompany her.”

I can't hide the content smile on my lips as extend my hand towards the older man.. 

“Hello, Mr Choi. I'm Yerin, Mark's friend...”

 

18.06.2017

“You and Mark seem really close nowadays”, mom remarks, turning on the radio. She turns to me, giving me a smile. “Are you two having fun studying?”

Red blossoms on my cheeks and my palms start to get clammy.

“Yeah, kind of” I say enthusiastically and she glances at me, hands on the steering wheel. There's something in her look that I can't pinpoint, really. Something between suspicion and doubt.

“Yerin...”, she begins, but stops.  
“What is it?”, I ask, but she shakes her head, “Nothing.”

I decide to drop it and giving her a small smile, crack up the volume of the radio instead. A couple is talking about children and whether they want any. He is all for kids, but his wife is of another opinion, intending to wait until she has a better position at work.

“Did you want another child after me?”, I ask, suddenly curious.

My mom shakes her head. “After I had you”, she begins. “I was already pretty old. I didn't want any complications to occur and anyways, having two girls was already enough.”

She gives me a pained smile.

“Complications?”, I repeat curiously.

She nods, relieved to switch to another topic.

“Many women experience complications like stillbirths...” She stops for a moment and then turns to me. “Your sister and Mark... they had a miscarriage, too.”


End file.
